If everything was different
by moonygarou
Summary: What if Remus knew from the switched secret keepers? Who would stay with Harry? If you wan to know more read!! (RL/SB)*chapter5up*
1. Chapter one

Sirius' POV  
  
"What!! Peter is the secret keeper? I don't believe you did this!" Remus shouted through the   
house looking very angry with me. Why was it so bad that Peter is the secret keeper, what   
have I missed out? I knew there was a traitor in the Order but never Peter, or did I really not   
see something. "But what is wrong with Peter being the secret keeper from James and Lily?" I   
asked Remus giving him a smile and at the same time trying to calm down the wolf with   
Remus sometimes couldn't contain. He smiled convincingly at me and then said, "You know   
still when Dumbledore said that there is a traitor in the Order?" "Yes." I distantly answered   
not knowing what he was up to. "Didn't you see Peter, how he reacted? He got quite nervous   
and was very agitated the whole day. Did you tell Dumbledore?" He asked looking quite   
concerned. I didn't know what to answer of course he didn't know, we hadn't had the chance   
yet to tell him, the Fidelius charm was charmed just between James and Peter with nobody   
else around. "No, why you mean Peter is the traitor?" I finally got to say, this couldn't be. Not   
Wormtail, not the little shy boy I knew who was always joining the people who were always   
more powerful then him. "You should have told Dumbledore before you charmed the charm.   
Dumbledore knew he was the traitor; he would have stopped you guys! Why didn't you tell   
me? I thought you trusted me?" Tears were coming up in his eyes. Trying to hide them he   
turned his head out of my sight. Why hadn't I trusted him? Because for a single reason I had   
thought he was traitor and not Peter. I got up to him, pulling his face towards me and kissing   
the tears away. "I am sorry Moony!..." I started to say still cupping his face in my hand,   
"...please forgive me." He just nodded pressing his head against my head. After some minutes   
of silence he looked up at me and said, "Sirius go and get Peter. I will go and talk to   
Dumbledore we have to prevent that Peter is going to Voldemort and tell hime where James, Lily and Harry   
are." We kissed once more, and before I got on my bike he said, "Padfoot just be careful." "I will   
don't worry, lets get a move on." He disapparated as for me I went on my bike to the direction of Wormtail. 


	2. Chapter two

Remus' POV  
  
As I got into Hogsmeade it was already getting dark outside and witches were starting to close   
their shops. Fifteen minutes later I arrived in Hogwarts. Then I had to wait some time for   
Dumbledore but that didn't matter now at least I was already at Hogwarts. Some minutes later   
I was standing in his office. "What can I do for you?" he asked politely as normal. "Sorry to   
disturb you so late in the evening professor but James switched secret keeper some days   
ago...with Peter." Dumbledore silenced for some minutes not saying anything just nodding.   
"How do you know about this?" he asked looking at me questionably. "Sirius told me half an   
hour ago professor. What now?" I asked him still standing in front of his desk. "We can just   
wait and see what is going to happen. But if anything should happen you know what you have   
to do." He said looking at me quite concerned. I nodded and left Hogwarts as quick as possible   
to apparate to Godrics Hollow.  
  
As I arrived at Godrics Hollow the house was burned down and the dark mark was hovering   
other the destroyed house. Sirius was standing between the ruins holding something in his   
arms. I went up to him seeing that is was Harry in his arms asleep. "Everything is my mistake,   
I shouldn't have switched secret keeper. Then Lily and James would be still alive." He started   
to say with tears coming up in his eyes. Had I heard right? Lily and James dead? No, that   
couldn't be. Then Peter was really the traitor, that stupid rat had lied to all of us. I pulled Sirius   
closer to me and wiped his tears away. He gave me little Harry and said, "Take care of him   
Moony I am going to look for the rat. And then he has to pay." I could just stop him not to go   
as I said, "Sirius don't leave! You can't do anything it will just lead you in to trouble. In the end   
you still are Harry's godfather and we have to take care of him, together. Come on Padfoot lets   
go home." He agreed, so we went back home to start a completely different and new life. 


	3. Chapter three

Sirius' POV  
  
As I arrived at Peter's apartment, he hadn't been there. Or better to say nobody opened the   
door so I got quickly on my bike again to fly to Godrics Hollow. As I got there the dark mark   
was already hovering over a house that was now only ruins. That can't be, that is James'   
house. I got of my bike and went to the spot where the living room had been. James was lying   
dead on the floor with his wand in his hand. No this cant be James can't be dead!!! I shaked   
him for endless minutes but there was still no reaction of my doing. I went searching for Lily, I   
found her where Harry's room had been. She was lying on the floor but without Harry. Then I   
heard a small cry and I went over to the cradle, where Harry was lying inside alive. Bright red   
scar was on his forehead. I carefully lifted him out of the cradle holding him in my arms   
soothing his small sobs until he fell asleep.  
Some minutes later, I could see Remus approaching us looking very concerned but still trying   
suppress a smile. And then I couldn't hold it anymore I was so angry with Peter how could he   
betray as all!! So I started to say, "Everything is my mistake, I shouldn't have switched secret   
keeper. Then Lily and James would be still alive." Tears were starting to come up in my eyes; I   
just couldn't believe that this had happened. Remus was looking now very confused and his   
smile was also fading away. I had to find Peter and let him pay for all he did to us. Remus   
pulled me closer and wiped my tears away, which were now going down my cheeks. I gave   
him Harry saying, "Take care of him Moony, I am going to look for the rat. And then he has to   
pay." I was just going to leave as Remus exclaimed, "Sirius don't leave! You can't do anything   
it will just lead you in to trouble. In the end you still are Harry's godfather and we have to take   
care of him, together. Come on Padfoot lets go home." I agreed, so we both went home to   
start a live of taking care of James' son. And I will promise I wont let anything happen to Harry   
never. 


	4. Chapter four

Remus' POV  
  
Some days later there was a funeral held near Godrics Hollow where we were just going. The last few days had been horrible, everywhere were coming memories back of the good old days at Hogwarts with James and Lily, how we all had graduated, their marriage and Harry's birth. I didn't know what Dumbledore was going to say but we are definitely not giving Harry away and I know that Dumbledore wants him to stay with his muggle relatives. I can still clearly remember what he had said, "Remus if anything should ever happen bring me Harry and I will make sure that he is coming to his relatives." Relatives, Dumbledore didn't even know those people. I knew them better then Dumbledore and I will never let Harry stay there.  
  
As we arrived at the funeral eyes were staring at us or better to say at Harry. Sirius started to hold on tighter on to Harry and I could understand why. Harry had through lived something impossible, he hadn't died as Voldemort tried to kill him the killing curse whoever knows why. There also had been a big article in the Daily Prophet about James and Lily's death and the disappearance of Harry and the supposing death of Voldemort. Nobody knew that Harry was with us until today and I didn't know how I would explain Dumbledore of not bringing Harry straight away to him. We were walking through the crowd trying to reach a spot where we could stay a bit back, where nobody would look at us whole the time. As we had found a small spot Dumbledore saw us and came up to us saying, "I knew that I would find you two here." I just nodded looking past him not wanting to look in his face. As I looked I couldn't even see Petunia, like I have guessed she didn't bother if her sister died or not, at least Lily's parents were there. "I have informed the Ministry about that Peter was the secret keeper of James and Lily, they are already searching for him." Dumbledore said. Sirius quietly thanked him and we all just listened for some minutes to the words of the vicar. I still couldn't believe that the two were dead and that Harry will never remember is parents. There was going to be dinner after the funeral but Sirius and me didn't have the mood to go there mainly because of Harry. As we just wanted to leave Dumbledore said to Sirius, "You know that he cant stay with you." But Sirius didn't intend to give up so early and said, "No, James said if ever anything should happen to the them that I am the legal guardian to bring up Harry." Dumbledore looked astonished and looked at me quite surprised. I just smiled back at him and before Dumbledore could say anything else a voice from behind said, "Sorry but I have just overheard the conversation. It is true Albus; James even went to the ministry to arrange that. Which means he has got the totally right to bring up his godson." It had been Mundungus Fletcher who helped us out the situation and all that Dumbledore could do now was nod. I knew what Dumbledore intented; he wanted for Harry to grow up far away from all of this fame. We promised Dumbledore that will keep Harry save and away from of all this until he would be able to cope with this situation. Afterall our house was already unplotable since we live in it, which made the situation easier. We then said goodbye to everyone we knew and went back home. 


	5. Chapter five

Sirius Pov  
  
  
The nights became shorter with having to keep Harry, but never less Harry was a well-behaved small one-year-old baby.   
  
  
They had caught 'the rat' a week after James and Lily's funeral. He didn't object that he was their Secret keeper he even said it by his free will and not having to use a Verisaterum. He has been sentenced for the Dementors kiss which will be done in two days time. He asked for forgiveness, but nobody listened to him with a good reason. Peter Pettigrew can't be trusted anymore.  
  
  
As I woke up this morning Remus wasn't lying in bed anymore. I found him some minute's later sitting in the kitchen feeding Harry. "Morning love," he said as I entered the kitchen sitting down next to the two. "Morning Remmie, how long have you been up for?" I asked watching Harry and Remus intensively. "One hour or two. This little boy didn't want to sleep anymore." Remus answered and a small giggle escaped Harry's mouth like he had understood what Remus and me were talking about.   
  
  
I got up again and just before I started to do breakfast I lent over to Remus and kissed him. Which small Harry didn't approve at all because he was hungry and Remus had stopped feeding him. He started to cry out loud and as we parted he smiled with a look of achievement on his face. I ruffled through Harry's hair and started to point my attention on making breakfast.  
  
  
We were just having breakfast; finally after some interruptions from Harry, as Remus said, "Do you know what I fear, and the day Harry is going to ask for his parents. It is not like that I don't want to tell him everything about them but..." "I know what you mean. "I interrupted him, "But that day is still far ahead, so don't worry about it now." Harry who was still sitting on Remus' lap started to play the werewolves hand and I could see a smile appear on Remmie's face.  
  
  
I can still clearly remember in our second year at Hogwarts when we confronted Remus. Asking him if he really was a werewolf. That was the day I fell in love with him, the day I decided to do all my best so his transformations wouldn't be so bad, which meant becoming an Animagus. As James heard of my idea he got quickly fond of it and joined. And after some time we had also convinced peter. At the end of our fifth year we had finally achieved our Animagus forms and we could join Remus during the full moon. We had been a pack Moony's pack and I can still see him dropping a tear during the last few days mourning over the last events. I was the last one left in his pack, his mate, but I know the wolf will mourn even more on the next full moon, which was only in a few days.  
  
  
A small yawn escaped Remus' lips after we had finished breakfast and cleaned up the dishes. I took Harry from him and some minutes later I found Remus fast asleep on the couch. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep and it feels like every time I look at him I fall deeper in love with him.   
  
  
I had taken free for the rest of the week so Remus and me could have some more time on our own. Everything had gone so fast, Lily's and James' deaths, the funeral, catching Peter and now we had to take care of James' son. Not that we didn't like the small bundle of joy, but every time we looked at him all the old and happy memories came back. But even in some months that is also going to change and we won't mourn anymore. 


End file.
